Many helicopters feature skid-type landing gear, which generally comprises an assembly of horizontal skid tubes connected by support structure the fuselage of the helicopter. Skid tubes may be damaged by repeated contact and friction with landing surfaces during takeoffs, landing, and ground transport. Pads of wear-resistant metal, known as skid shoes, are typically attached to the skid tubes to protect them from damage. While they offer effective protection, traditional skid shoes are relatively heavy, which can reduce the usable load capability of a helicopter.